Toaru Gaikoku no Gemstone—とある外国の原石
by Airhead Fortis
Summary: This is a story of a natural born ESPer, a Gemstone, foreign to the metropolis known as Academy City—This is his adventure. Update: Chapter 4   Accepting OCs.. -Forgot to put this when I Updated a few days ago
1. Chapter 1

It took me almost forever to figure out an Introduction, but it's the best I got for my first time writing a Fanfic. So remember, this is an OC Fanfic of my OC. He won't be an overpowered person like all the other OCs in other Toaru Stories (In my opinion), that is the role of the Antagonists. Of course this story is going to go to the Index Arc One Day, and of course it will visit the a Railgun Arc also.

I don't own Toaru Majutsu no Index or any of the Side Stories. Only the fanfiction. Just the OC.

Text-types

Text=Normal

_Text_=Thoughts

_**Text=**_Transition to Flashback or Return from Flashbacks

Please Enjoy.

とある外国の原石

とある外国のジェムストーン

A Certain Foreign Gemstone

Chapter 1: First Day in Academy City

PLACE: ACADEMY CITY

TIME: 21:30 (9:30P.M)

April 9th, 20XX

There is a boy, no a teen aging around 16 to 17 years old. He has black hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a simple white dress shirt coupled with dark blue pants, but undoes the dress shirt to show the black t-shirt under. He wore a yellow scarf that dragged across the wind as he ran. This is Jouichi Kazegami, and he is being chased by delinquents. Lots of them...

Joucihi POV:

"AUGH! I NEED AN ADULT! ACCISTANCE, ANYBODY!"

"O-OI! GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF CRAP!"

"WAIT TILL I TEAR YOU A NEW ASSHOLE YOU PUNK!"

"N-NEVER!"

_Yea, that's me. Being chased by a bunch of dudes, in the streets of Academy City, the City of Schools and ESPers of all kind. A Place where over 2,300,000 students reside, not counting the ad- Wait… why am I thinking of this! It doesn't matter in a situation like this. It's like doing the right thing here is Taboo, dammit!_

_**FLASHBACK—Start**_

It first started out just right after I settled in my new place. A dormitory in the 7th District of Academy City. My new neighbor was kind enough to lend a hand with moving my stuff into my room. He has black hair, black eyes, and probably a strong guy since he's carrying the several boxes labeled TEXTBOOKS. Along the way to my room, the box on the bottom unanimously ripped open. Each textbook landing on his foot. Then he muttered,

"Such Misfortune."

After digging him out of the predicament, I took the other two boxes and noticed that they were ripping open. I flipped the box to the side that wasn't ripping, then began to carry them like baskets.

His name is Kamijou Touma, the guy who helped me move into this famous Metropolis known as Academy City the most Technelogic-Advance City in the world, well... My dorm room anyways.

The room I now will live in is a simple room. Wood floors, a small kitchen area, a small TV set, a book shelf, not to forget the bed. The necessary furniture is already here.

After placing the boxes down,Kamijou asked me a question.

"So, what brings you to Academy City?"

This guy seemed so curious, so I told him.

"The scientist people here thinks I'm a Gemstone."

"A Gemstone? You must be pretty lucky."

"Lucky? How?"

"ESPers like me have to go through the painful process of the Power-Development Curriculum to even get a power."

"The power develo- what?"

"The Power-Development Curriculum, it's a process that students like me go through to even become an ESPer. Some go on to become Level 1, may be even Level 2 or Level 3 ESPers. Most Espers growth end at Level 4. But only 7 people reached up the strongest Level, Level 5."

"Level? You level up like in an RPG Video Game here?"

"No, it's nothing like that at all. It's a way the city ranks your power."

"Ehh... So this place ranks ESPers like video game players on the Leaderboards?"

"Yea.. Pretty much."

"... While were on this Level topic. What did the City rank you as?"

"A Level 0."

"..."

After he said that. It became very quiet. I had to ask.

"There's such a thing?"

He nodded.

"Yea.. It's also a way to separate the ones with power, and the ones without power. So, when are you going to find out your Level?"

"The scientist said that they will do it on the System Scan day. What is that anyways?"

"System Scan huh,it makes sense because all of the ESPers are being checked out to see if their Level raised up a bit or not."

The sun began to set. Kamijou looked at the clock in the room.

"Ah, it's been that long? I still need to get groceries for this week!"

I got up and nodded,

"Well, I can finish unpacking. I owe you a favor alright."

"No need, just doing the right thing to help out a fellow neighbor."

With that, the black haired person left.

I began to unpack my things. Not long after that, pretty much everything became unpacked. I looked at the time.

_Wow, it's only 19:08 (7:08 P.M.). I think I have some time to explorer a bit._

I grabbed my keys and left, not forgetting my wallet.

Looking around the new layout of the city, just this one district alone left me in awe. There are so many places to hang out. I even found an arcade with all the games I like. From Street Fighter to Blazblue. Even Gundam Simulation game's are here, with all the mobile suits from the Universal Century.

"Now to find a great place to eat..." I said to myself.

I peered through the windows of every restaurant I found. I'm kinda window shopping, but I only wanted to see what they serve. I finally made a choice, jonaGarden Family Restaraunt.

As I got in, a waitress guided me to a seat. Then, she gave me the menu and left.

I scanned through the menu, only to find prices only I can't afford.

I sighed, "Only have enough for one thing."

I told the waitress what I wanted and then she left to tell the chef.

_The service here seems nice. I might come back here again._

I then waited quietly, not for long though. In the corner of my eye was a blonde haired girl with golden eyes, she was eating alone until a few guys stepped up to her table.

The people were a group of two who's appearance defined perfectly as a pair of delinquents. The girl looked annoyed, and seemed as if she lost her appetite.

I want to help, but was afraid to do so.

But then I remembered what Kamijou said.

"The right thing huh?"

_**FLASHBACK—End**_

_Basically I cursed out at the two delinquents off and then four to six people left the bathroom near the table the girl was in. It seemed that those people in the bathroom were their friends. But my main question is why a bunch of dudes use the restroom together, isn't that a girl's thing only? Their leader shouted at them to chase me down and kill me, the usual stuff that pops out of a delinquent. This would now bring me to now, me running from a bunch of dudes._

I was looking a way for a place to escape,

_The alleyways! They're skinny enough only to fit a small number of people._

I ran into the alleyway. The group of delinquents followed.

_Who the heck leaves a perfectly good baseball bat lying around here. Oh well,_this _will work._

I grabbed the wooden bat to use it as a weapon.

But the moment I picked it up, it broke.

_Piece of crap!_ I threw it to the ground in disgust.

"It's time to stop playing around."

A Big guy with a crew cut, in a leather jacket and jeans stepped up. Something was off about this guy. I felt a faint pulse of heat, faint but still there. Then, the pulses of heat grew stronger and stronger. It start to heat up gradually, and I felt a sensation of heat surround me as well.

"I'm a Level 3 Pyrokenesis, and you're going to die here!"

He pointed the flames at me, I guarded myself with my hands, to protect myself.

"DIE!"

I waited for Impact, the flames that will soon kill me. I felt the heat from within burn my whole body. I tried to guard myself with my hands to block the incoming ball of flames.

In never came. Instead, I looked up to see the ball of fire explode in front of the Pyrokenesis.

_Eh?_ I only thought. The delinquent fell with a thump.

"Huh? Aniki!"

I peered at the fallen Delinquent, he had at least a few places with burnt off skin.

The otherdelinquents shook the unconscious man, trying to wake him, but to no avail.

The delinquents looked at me, with fear in their eyes.

"Hi- AUUGGHH!"

The conscious group of delinquents saw me as a monster, who just burnt their friend to a crisp.

The delinquents ran away, alongwith their leader on their shoulders.

"What did I just…."

I began to think. _What happened?_

When the delinquents left, I left the alleyway to the main street and began to walk home.

_What was that burning sensation earlier. What exactly was it that defended me from harm._

It was only this thought that stayed in my head.

Before I could find out, I looked around. The streets were empty, no one was on it. It was like there was no life. Only me, alone in this once busy street. Not even cars were around, the only cars here were parked ones. I looked around, shops were open, but no one inside.

I then saw a figure in the distance. It is a blond haired girl with golden eyes, she wore a bag over her shoulder, it had a single golden star on its design. The girl stopped right in front of me. I then felt a pressure exert from this girl. A strong, powerful pressure that began to dig into my head. It felt painful, but it stopped after a few moments.

I looked at the girl, then remembered where I saw her.

_It's that girl! That person I kind of saved... But she looks unpleased._

"It's you.That girl...? Wait... Where are all the people!"

I asked this girl. She was the only person in sight, so why not take a hit and ask? She is younger than me, but looks like she could be a high school student.

"I asked them to leave."

She simply said.

_Asked them to lea—Wait a minute.._

"Who are you!"

"Huh? That should be my question! Why can't I get into your head!"

The girl whined. But what did she mean by that. Get into my head. Is she an ESPer that reads minds or something?

"Huh? You don't know who I am?"

"Not really, I just got here... I'm just a transfer student from Tokyo." I said.

"... I'm Shokuhou Misaki. I'm Ranked 5 of the Level 5's in Academy City."

I don't really get this Level System yet... But being a Level 5, does that mean that she's a very powerful person? I thought all the Level 5's were well... think of a person with a huge head, yea... Something along those lines.

I started to feel the same feeling again. I started to feel woozy again, and it felt like someone began to cut open my head. I grabbed it in pain, trying to take it out.

"Ahh... AHHH! Get the hell outa my HEAD!"

I screamed. With that, the pain disappeared and I felt my senses slowly becoming normal.

"Uuuuu- I never met someone who could actually resist…"

The girl whined. Is she the cause of the pain in my head? She had an intrigued look, as if something caught her eye. The only thing is, that she is looking straight at me with eyes almost in a glow-like state like in those comedy animes. She began to talk like those Ojou-sama types dad kept on telling me about, the bad kinds. How does he know? My dad is a super Otaku, from romance to bromance and comedies to tragedies, from card games to who knows what. Because of that, I know a little something about these things which made me nickname my dad the Otouku (Combination of Dad(お父さん) and Otaku). It's regretful to even name my father this, but he earned it. Now... onto the present.

"Hey. What is your name? I've introduced myself, so it is natural if you give me yours."

"Ehh? I don't want to, plus you didn't need to be showing off your own name to strangers. Besides, if you ARE Rank 5, you should be able to read my mind off the top of your head if your power IS telepathy or something."

I taunted. What is this girl's deal anyway. Does she want to prove something. The pain came again, but less annoying than earlier, so it didn't bother me.

Many seconds pass. She is just concentrating on me, trying to figure my name out.

"... you call yourself a Level 5. Are you even one of those braniacs people call a walking army?"

I sighed, "It's Kazegami, Kazegami Jouichi."

"Uuuu.. You didn't have to tell me."

_The blonde haired Japanese girl could only reply. She looked angry, the back of my head says that this will bite me in the ass, but yet what could this girl do? She's alone._

I then started to feel the pressure expand.

_What is this feeling anyway? Hmmnnn..._

In the distance, I saw figures. Many many figures that now look like a lot of... Girls? In the same uniform no less, rallying beginning the blonde. I began to feel the pressure build up from around me.

"This is what you get for teasing me!"

The girls lifted their hands. In an instant, the pressure exploded from behind. I felt it with every inch of my body. It felt fragile, breakable, yet I felt afraid. Why did I feel afraid? Speak to the rally of flying fire, water, ice, and shards of rocks that came from absolutely nowhere into the palms of their hands. I even felt wind fly past me.

"Holy..."

I said, covering myself from harm by moving my hands to guard myself. The only thing is that there is nothing that could stop this rally of death, the only thing I can do is watch as the attacks that will launch at me at full force. I braced for impact, ready to die... I then felt pressure build up inside me. I felt heat, moisture, coldness, even a faint wind. I look and saw that the attacks blow up in their faces like a pie to the face, but on a much more dynamic scale.

"Huh..? Wha—"

"What did you do? I demand an answer!"

The girl interrupted,Y_ea... What did I do, defend myself? Wait! Is my power to reject other powers and have it fail by having it blow up in their face or something? This Ability SUCKS! I want an awesome power dammit!_

Just as I said that, rock shards, ice, fire, and wind started to circle around me like a merry go round, and then line up in front of me in a neat order. I felt it circulate faster and faster, and as I watched it circulate, it went even faster.

"Huh? No way, that's impossible! No ESPer can wield no more than one ability. Does that mean... Your ability is Multi-Skill?"

Shokuhou replied with a surprised look.

"...Multi-Skill...?"

Is that the ability to wield more than one ability? Wait. The definition is the name, like Rage-Quit... Err, what did I get myself into... I rubbed my face, to confirm this is real I touched it. Bad choice. The ball of water, ice, fire, wind, and whatever else in this ball of doom launched itself and separated in the air like a missile that shoots mini-missile projectiles.

"What the? I barely touched it!"

"Uuuuu... After HIM!"

The Rank 5 commanded.

The followers replied silently, then began to run, at me.

Jouichi's POV: Acadamy City, District 7

_I'm running. Running away from a LARGE group of girls. This sucks! They're after me because of that girl! First, it's delinquents. Now it's ESPer girls? What's next, Fangirls? Oh, don't kid yourself man! You're the averageJapanese guy who just transferred here. How are you going to get a fanbase, let alone fangirls._

I thought to myself, the pain in my head finally subdued, as it felt like it bursted out of my head.

I then herd the running stop, asking myself,

Why did they stop? Did something happen?

It can only be answered with the next few words that came out of the croud's mouth.

"Eek! It's Kazegami-sama!"

"Ehh! What the-"

"Kyaa! He talked to us!" The girls squealed in a high pitched voice.

Wha- They turned into actual... FAN GIRLS! Even the look in their eyes speak serious business.

"NOOOO! I. DON'T. WANT. THIIIISSSSS!"

I began to run… Again.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Well, I hope you like it, this is my first chapter of my very first story. Please rate, review, and comment. Also, I NEEEEED a Beta-reader. PM Me plz.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing that is related to the series, but if I did that would be awesome. I only own the Fanfiction and the OC of this story.

Text-types

Text=Normal

_Text_=Thoughts

Please Enjoy

とある外国の原石

とある外国のジェムストーン

Toaru Gaikoku no Gemstone

A Certain Foreign Gemstone

Chapter 2: The High School Life of Academy City

PLACE: ACADEMY CITY

TIME: 6:30 (6:30A.M.)

April 12th, 20XX

It's been two days since the incident between the Gemstone and his apparent fanbase of girls. How is it TWO days you may ask? The girls chasing him wouldn't let up until a few hours after midnight, when the day became the 10th of April. Some of the girls would teleport in front of him, but he knew where the girls exact location of teleportation for some apparent reason. But off to the main point, April 12th will be the first day he will settle into his new high school where he will be transferring to from his school in Tokyo.

Jouichi POV:

It has been two days in Academy City, and I already hate it. First off, let's start with the delinquents...

First of all, the delinquents are... well... Kind of boring. Like how they gang up together like in the high school mangas and fight for one cause? Yea, boring. The only reason that they had me running is because the rest of their group used the restroom together, which threw me off... Stuff like that should be a girls' thing.

Speaking of girls... The girls here are kind of overpowering, especially that Shokuhou person. She was tearing my head apart! It hurt like hell times ten, no... ten-thousand! (Not to reference over 9000). Also, she commanded a small army of ESPer girls that hunted my down. Something tells me that that girl is omega-crazy and I should stay far away as possible.

Well, that's my life so far, but on a further note. I'm finally going to the high school that I transferred to from my school in Tokyo to Academy City.

The school itself isn't all that special. It just looks like a normal high school depicted off a high school manga. Yes, a high school manga.

I was following a long not-so-spacious, yet not-so-narrow hallway. Every time I passed a door, I saw rooms labeled: library, nurses office, science room and of course, cooking, the basics to a high school. There was also the hallway connecting to the school's gymnasium and another door to the faculty room. As a transfer student, I had to go to the faculty room to meet my homeroom teacher.

The faculty room was a bustling room of teachers. The smell of coffee was in the air and tea too. When I glanced towards the teachers desks, some desk were like this.. Papers stacked neatly on each desk, and a nameplate on its corner. Others, were a tad messy, but overall fine. Then there was that one desk that was a straight up mess. Everything was jumbled up into one pile, and no nameplate was found anywhere.

I took out a piece of paper, it said that this person would be my homeroom teacher for the rest of my high school life.

"Is there a uhh, Tsukuyomi Komoe-sensei around? I don't want to be late to my first class of the year here..."

I asked around, no one would take the name. But then I felt a soft tug, pulling on my sleeves. I looked down, only to see a kid, a petite girl wearing what one would say, children's clothing. Also to note, pink hair, pink eyes, and her pink outfit. She spoke up.

"That would be me."

The girl smiled at me.

The sound of this person's voice is not of the slightest sound of old, nor grumpy. But this voice belong to the child standing right in front of me, a voice of a child, a little girl that had a voice that could send a man into hea- Wait a minute! I'm being taken over by my loli-side. Think hot babes with the right set of curves Jouichi, and you'll be fine.

After a few moments, the loli-side subsided as I thought to myself. I continued the conversation, still baffled by the appearance of this "teacher."

"Y-you're joking! I'd believe child genius, but teacher? That's out of the question."

"Yea, but one can't control their growth pattern."

There is truth to what she said.

"I'm Tsukuyomi Komoe, but to you, it will be Komoe-sensei."

C-crap, didn't see this one coming. Oh well, I guess I'd better introduce myself.

"I'm Kazegami Jouichi. It's a... pleasure to meet you...?"

Introducing myself to this teacher of mine made me feel nothing, but straight up skepticism.

"The pleasure's all mine. So, shall we walk to your new homeroom? School is about to start anyhow, so we might as well go early, right?"

"Sure, why not."

I began to follow the miniature sensei of mine. She led me up the stairs to the third floor.

As we walked past each classroom, I took note that there were up to at least 15 rooms a floor, which would be a bit much for a normal Japanese High School, but this is Academy City so everything may be different.

We stopped on the third floor, a room called Class 7. Komoe-sensei told me to keep calm because this class can be easily riled up. She has already given me a nickname, Kazegami-chan.

As we entered the class, the class was evenly divided up into the two genders, male and female.

"Everyone! There's a new transfer student. Introduce yourself."

I began to speak up,

"Hello, my name is Kazeg-"

"Ahh! It's Kazegami Jouichi."

"Ehh?"

"Ohh! It is! It's that guy from that site!"  
>"What? Really?"<p>

"Now that you mention it... He does look like that guy from the site."

"Wait, is it that site that poped up yesterday?"

"Yea, lots of people are talking about it, especially many of the girls in the school garden."

"Ehh? How do you know? You have a sweetheart there?"

"No, just something I've heard."

While they were talking, it seemed like I didn't need to introduce myself anymore.

"It seems like you're a popular person Kazegami-chan."

"Yea... No doubt about that."

I answered to my teacher. Anyways, about that site... What did they mean? Site? Blog? What was it? I had no clue. So I have to act, I have to ask..

"So, what in the world are you people talking about?"

The moment I asked that, people in class looked at me like I was an alien from a different planet.

"You mean you don't know? There's this blog that's dedicated to you and your entire being."

Entire being- man! I don't want to enter this uncharted territory. Who knows what it is about.

"Everyone, please quiet down."

With that, people began to settle down. This teacher wasn't lying, this class can get pretty rowdy.

After my official 'introduction' to the class, it's off to the questions all about me.

"So... anyone have questions for Kazegami-chan?"

None raised their hand. They just seem to 'know' so much about me from that blog, site thing. But the teacher continued,

"Uhh, O.K... There's an empty seat over there in the back Kazegami-chan. Kamijou-chan, wave so he knows."

"H-hai."

A teenager with black spikey hair waved. I looked closely to see it was Kamijou Touma.

_Ahh! It's the grocery shopping neighbor who helped me the other day!_

Jouichi POV: School, Year 1, Class 7

Time: 11:30 (11:30 A.M.)

During the first classes, people were passing notes to me. Some were questions about 'The Blog', others asking about the fanbase. I shunned those things like I never shunned before! Maybe it's because I never really shunned anything before, but onto the main point.. The class periods were like any high school in Japan. A teacher walks in, teaches the class, and then the teacher leaves. It's simple as that.

Now it's lunch time, a full on forty-five minute long time dedicated to eating with friends!

_But there's something wrong.. I have no friends!_ I thought as I hung my head over my shoulders.

"Hey Kazegami-kun, mind if we eat with ya?"

I look up, seeing a blonde haired boy with spiked up hair, and a set of sunglasses over his eyes. He wore a Hawaiian polo, opened to show a pack of muscles, a pair of pants and sandals.

A guy behind him had blue hair, piercings in both ears, and wore the school uniform neatly. But for some odd reason, his eyes were closed, like he was squinting to see better.

And last but not least, my neighbor who explained the basics of Acadamy City to me. He wore the same uniform as most male student in this class.

The blond haired teen introduced himself.

"I'm Tsukimichado Motoharu. You might not know it, but I'm also a fellow neighbor in the dormitory."

I nodded, taking in this new information. I then turn to the blue haired guy next to him.

"Hey, I'm Aogami Pierce... So.. What kind of guy are you? I'm a loli-loving guy myself. I also like-"

Touma whispered to me.

"Kazegami-kun, you can just ignore him for a while. Once he gets like that, it will be awhile before he actually is done talking."

I look towards Aogami.

"one-sided ponytails, twin braids, ahoges, curly-haired, girls in sailor clothes, blazers, judogi, kyuudougi, kindergarten nurses, maids, policewomen, witches-"

Wow, never seen someone so.. passionate about their.. 'likes'.

"Well, no need for my introduction since we've already met.. I wanted to personally introduce you to my friends, and see if you'd join our little circle of friends."

"I don't really see the harm in it. So yea, I'd like to be friends."

We shook hands, as if we made a business transaction and both sides seemed happy.

"-and just about any girl is in my range of acceptance."

Aogami finished, just as I joined their group.

"Hey Kazegami-kun, you don't want to be idiots like these three. They're bad influences to the class, and especially, idiots. Did I mention they're idiots?"

A girl with black hair that fell down her back, and a pair of brown eyes, walked up to me. She wore the school uniform for females as well, which is of a short sleeved sailor uniform as well as a skirt. The colors consist of white and blue, with a red ribbon tied to the top.

"We don't need another idiot in class you know."

"Oi, Fukuyosei... We aren't idiots you know!"

Kamijou retorted. But she stood her ground.

"Oh? Well, there are three right in front of me, isn't there?"

If she doesn't include me... Yep, there are three others, but I wouldn't go as far as calling any of them idiots.

"Why do you call us 'idiots'? May be, you're the idiot!"

"I-"

"Yea, I agree!"

"Wh-"

"Me too."

"Arrgh!"

In the next five seconds, what I saw was a(n) ("Hulk") angry girl, and three 'idiots' on the floor. All of them seemed like they're not dead, but have shown no signs of life all at the same time, it made me think they were otherwise.

I barely hear Touma mutter under his breath "Such Misfortune" before being knocked out to a subconscious state.

Then, as if this never happened, the girl turns to me and introduces herself.

"Hello Kazegami-kun, you might not know it yet, but I'm your Classroom Representative, Fukuyosei Serei. So please Kazegami-kun, please don't get too close to the idiots here."

I nodded, and then she left.

I looked to my fellow classmates, all knocked out. But a sometime later after she left, the three got up and wiped off the dirt off their shirts. Tsuchimikado muttered,

"Nyaa~ Barely avoided death this time.."

"'Barely avoided death' you say. I wonder.."

_What the heck? ALL three guys got beaten by one person, and she's a girl! Not to be sexist or anything, but girls must be really overpowered here.. And these guys get up like it's nothing special. What are they? Super spies, street fighters, or people who just like the pain!_

I sighed just thinking about it.

Jouichi POV: School, Year 1, Class 7

Time: 15:30 (3:30 P.M.)

The bell rang, and everyone stood up for the goodbye bow.

"Jya mata, Minna!"

"Jya mata!"

The class replied back, including me, everybody began to slowly group together, leaving with friends.

I got up also, and the three people who introduced themselves to me grouped around me also. Tsukimichado spoke up.

"Hey Kazegami-yan.. wait, that sounds a bit long. Since you're now our friend, we'd like to give you a nick name. like Kami-yan over here."

"Isn't his name already good as is?"

Kamijou asked his blonde haired friend,

"Nah, we need a catchy nickname, like yours Kami-yan."

"I suggest his name to be.. 'Kaze-kun'."

Aogami suggested, Tsukimichado replied,

"I don't really like that one.. but it's catchy. So from now on, your name is 'Kaze-kun'."

"Uhh.. why isn't my na—"

I was then interrupted by Tsukimichado.

"Ok, now that we've got that out of the way.. Where shall we take our friend first?"

"How 'bout the Macronall Hamburger that opened up nearby recently?"

"Isn't that place going to be crowded?"

"Yea.."

Through ought the conversation between Kamijou, Tsukimichado and Aogami, I was ought right ignored.

"It's decided then, Macronall Burger it is!"

Aogami shouted. I sighed once more,

"Alright, I'll go."

Jouichi POV: District 7, Macronall Burger

Time: 16:00 (4:00 P.M.)

As soon as we arrived, it has shown to be a busy place. Luckily for us, we've found an empty table in the corner of the restaurant right after we ordered our food. We began to chat amongst ourselves, mainly questions about me. Seriously, why didn't they ask these sort of questions during class when Komoe-sensei asked for questions, what a pain.. But I've answered them to the best of my ability, well.. most of them.

"Hey, Kaze-kun, why do you wear that beaten-up scarf?"

"Don't ask a dumb question, it's probably a style. How about this one.. How the heck did you get so freaking popular. You've only been here for only a few days if what I heard earlier is true."

"First of all, there is no such thing as a stupid question because this scarf is very comfortable and snuggly, as it is something my mom gave me. Secondly-"

"You're a momma's boy?"

I answered him with a punch to Tsukimichado's face. But he easily dodged it. I answered,

"No Tsukimichado-kun.. this is the only gift I had received from my mom.. SO.. as I was saying, I don't know.."

I told them. Aogami, who asked the question in mind, didn't believe me.

"That's impossible! How did you get over 500 fans in only a few days? It's still growing you know. Have a look for yourself."

Aogami then takes out his cell phone. He clicks on a few buttons and then shows me. What I saw was not pretty.

"Man.. what the heck? I DID NOT WANT TO SEE THIS!"

I pushed the phone away.

"Why, don't you see? Fangirls are one of the best kinds of things you'll ever have! They will always love you to the end."

I sighed again, _I'm not even going to argue with this guy._

While I rubbed my head, a waitress wearing something that looked similar to a maid's outfit walked up to us with several burgers and four soft drinks.

"Thank you for waiting, here's your— Kyaa!"

The waitress fell over, and spilled the food all over Kamijou. The burgers were fine, but not the drinks that we ordered. It spilled all over him.

I hear Kamijou mutter under his breath "Such Misfortune" and Aogami mutter something along the lines of "A clumsy maid is a sexy maid" and Tsukimichado saying that his sister is a better maid than this person. Of course the maid has apologized to us several times. Kamijou said that he was used to this sort of thing and goes to dry off. He later comes out with a different uniform and we gotten new softdrinks and free fries.

Jouichi POV: Somewhere in District 7

Time: 17:00 (5:00 P.M.)

After eating at the Macronall Burger Fast Food Restaurant, the four of us began to walk around District 7, they began to show me some areas, hotspots, that included an arcade I have spotted the first time I've explored. We began to play some of the games there, and we enjoyed ourselves. We played a few fighting games, from the classic Street Fighter Series, to Blazblue. When Aogami challenged me to a round of Blazblue, he chose Platinum. I chose Hakumen. In the first round, I was very confident, I easily won the first round, only because Aogami needed to see what the controls were. The next round Aogami just killed my character like he has been playing this game since the beginning of the first series. I stopped going easy on him and used my Astral Finish on Platinum, but instead, he used Platinum's Astral Finish on me. I called shenanigans and challenged him again. It soon became a rivalry but now was an unfair fight since he now knows the controls. I called major shenanigans and had a major fit, one could say it was rage-quit. I took out my anger out on a game where you'd punch a glove and it shown how powerful your punch was. I got several high scores, cheering myself up. We all left the arcade then began to walk around a bit more, until Kamijou said he had to go somewhere important when he looked at the windmills and left. A few minutes later Aogami said he had to go somewhere and left. Which left me with Tsukimichado, who also had to leave because he had to pick something up. I sighed, and asked him directions on where the dormitory was, and he took my phone and input an address onto my phone, where it shown a map, directions to the dormitory and where my current position is, then left. I soon began to follow the inputed map and direction, which slowly shrank as I gotten closer.

A few minutes of walking later I looked up to see a huge wall and a gate, I asked myself.

"Where the heck am I?"

"Your in front of the School Garden's gates."

I wasn't really expecting an answer, but someone actually answered! I tuned to see a girl wearing a familiar looking uniform. She has brown hair with hair clips and has a set of brown eyes, also looked kinda tomboyish to me. I asked,

"..School... Garden?"

"Wait, don't tell me you don't know what this place is, do you?"

I nodded, " No, I'm kinda lost.."

"Oh really now?"

I nodded again, to prove it, I took out my phone, where it shows a map around me and a point where my destination is.

"Oh.. That's easy. You've must have turned the wrong way, you see.."

The brunette began to tell me the way home. But during her instructions, I felt a presence was about to appear. It felt like a person was teleporting right over this girl, I had to do something.

"Look out!"

I shoved the girl out of the way. And just as I predicted, the girl teleported. But instead of landing on the girl, the teleporter landed on me.

"ONEEEEEE-SAMAAA!"

I fell down, my face kissing the asphalt.

"Owww..."

I muttered under my breath, before knocking out..

END OF CHAPTER 2

Now it is the end of chapter 2, please review and comment. Also, thank you to the people who has reviewed this story so far..

**Note:** I wonder if any of you could find out who has tackled Jouichi into unconsciousness. If you do, you get a cookie (Not really).


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the people who has subscribed to my story so far, and all of the positive comments/reviews. I also apologize for the very slow, but prolonged release of my third chapter.

I own nothing that is related to the series, but if I did that would be awesome. I only own the Fanfiction and the OC of this story.

Text-types

Text=Normal

Text=Thoughts

Please Enjoy

とある外国の原石

とある外国のジェムストーン

Toaru Gaikoku no Gemstone

A Certain Foreign Gemstone

Chapter 3: the Former Level 5, the Bishounen Guy

Because of the Main Character being knocked out by a certain teleporter, there can be some technical difficulties in saying this in a knocked out person's perspective.

Jouichi's POV:

PLACE: ?

TIME: ?

?, ?, ?

_Ehh... It's sooo dark._

_Wh-where am I?_

_What the heck is going on..?_

_Why does my face hurt?_

_Why do I have a headache?_

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_

_On.._

_onn.._

_Hey.. I just realized there's an echoing effect in here._

_...on_

_Sweet._

_I wonder if any other echos are possible, now that I'm not on Mt. Fuji with those crappy regulations on screaming on the mountain top because they are scared for an avalanche._

_IT IS TIME TO BE AWSOMEEE!_

_Awsome!_

_Awsome.._

_awsome..._

_..._

_...  
><em>

_Still sweet.  
><em>

Narrative POV:

So, let's see this in a whole different perspective of a person not really related to the situation, but is closely related to one of the person who saw this situation unfold.. shall we?

PLACE: Academy City, District 15

TIME: 17:12 (5:12P.M.)

Introducing a teenager who is running, running to a place he has been called to be. He has long brown hair tied in a ponytail while wearing two hair clips on the side of his head, a pair of brown eyes that can memorize what it sees in first glance and wearing a white dress shirt with a red tie tied loosely around the collar, with a set of dark blue, almost black, dress pants and a pair of sneakers. His looks? Well he almost looks like.. a girl? Oh well, he's basically a bishounen who is running with an armband that spoke to anybody else, Judgement.

Bishounen POV:

PLACE: Academy City, District 15

TIME: 17:07 (5:07P.M.)

April 12th, 20XX

I've been called by my younger sister because of an 'emergency'. She said that something happened and needed my assistance. She sounded like she was panicking, so I put on my Judgment armband and ran to the location. What is Judgment one may ask? Well.. It's the force that keeps Acadamy City safe and the students secure and we help Anti-Skill on the side and in return help us with things that are just too big for us kids to handle. Also-

"OI, YOU SON OF A BITCH JUDGEMENT MEMBER, YOU GOIN' DOWN!"

-we make ourselves targets to potential troublemakers like that asshole who called me out. Of course, I turned to the origin of the voice.

"..!"

A fist swung my way, but I easily dodged with a simple sidestep. Out of nowhere, a flame exploded from the back of the ESPer.

I took a hit, but it didn't seem as severe as it seemed. Just a few burn marks.

A Pyrokenesis user.. huh? What the heck, did this guy just disappear?

A ball of flames can be seen, it began to curve until it shown the ESPer in question, the delinquent who landed a hit on me.

The ESPer began to slow down, then stop.

"c'mon, use your ability dammit!"

"Why should I? A weakling like you wouldn't even beat me, when I don't even need to."

"You're trying to piss me off, AREN"T YOU!"

The ESPer started laughing instantly. Jumping in the air. At the highest point in the jump, flames exploded from his back and he flew down to me. Like a hawk hunting it's prey, he swooped down and attacked. But I'm not just some prey. I jumped out of the way as fast as my reflexes could react. The ESPer stomped onto the ground and created a small crater from the impact. But this crater was large enough to fit at least three whole people. On the moment of impact, smoke began to rise up.

"Ahh! Barley avoided that one.."

I muttered as I got up. The smoke began to clear, and the guy in the crater looked unscathed.

"You got lucky there Judgment!"

The man began to laugh again, but it seemed more like he was a crazy lunatic. Fire exploded from his back and the ESPer began running, running with a fist with my name on it.

I stepped back and tried to dodge the hit, but this guy was a tad faster than I predicted.

I took a hit again and flew straight to the floor.

"C'MON JUDGMENT! USE YOUR POWER SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

I got up, spitting out the warm metal taste that filled my mouth.

"Heh.. Like I need to.."

"You want to die that badly? HAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAAAHH!"

The power user began to laugh, but stopped suddenly. The ESPer looked at my armband.

"So.. The rumor about a Judgment member wearing the black armband was true.."

The Pyrokenesis-type user lifted his hand, pointing at me.

"You're the former Rank 1 who mysteriously lost his powers as the top ESPer four years ago.."

The man began to run, then he began to boost forward with his ability. It seems all to familiar now, this ability..

"By defeating you, I will become even more known throughout the city than before. So.. Diee!"

The ESPer shouted, gaining speed as he did.

I stepped to the side, observing this guy who is charging as me with maximum speed.

"I see.. Your power... is like an engine..."

The ESPer is still charging at me with full force.

"Your power, it's very simplistic..."

I began to lift my foot into the air, lifting it until it was perpendicular with the other just over the 90 degree mark.

"You barely have any control over your ability to make sharp turns... But make up for it with the speed.."

The guy being boosted by the flames of combustion couldn't stop, so my foot collided with the place a man would protect at all costs. Yep, the groin.

"UUUAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

The ESPer screamed in pain.. Well, I did cheat in a fight.. Hitting a guy there can be an almost 100% K.O., instant Knock Out. Especially when the guy I hit is going that fast.

"Of course, you cannot stop yourself in time as well.."

The guy fell down with a thud, a white foam exiting from his mouth. The thug of an ESPer just laid there, unconscious from the pain I inflicted upon him. I took out my phone..

"Ah.. Hello, Anti-Skill..."

I called Anti-Skill to clean up the mess made by this ESPer in our fight. A minute later, they arrive. Arresting the ESPer for obvious reasons: property damage and using powers with the intent to kill.

After the arrest, a woman in a bluish SWAT-like uniform that Americans use walked up to me. She didn't wear the helmet like most of the Anti-Skill members, but rather shown her long bluish hair. Her blueish eyes shown a look of happiness as she began to pat my back.

"Good work today Misaka-kun."

"Yomikawa-sensei, please stop patting my back, you'll break it.."

"Well, I see no harm."

Yomikawa began to pat my back even more. I began to say,

"Ow.."

Every time she began to pat me.

_For a teacher, she's too much of a hands on person.._

"Ah! Sempai, stop! Your going to make Misaka-san's injuries even worse!"

Another Anti-Skill member said. The person was a woman with dark green hair tied into a ponytail. A set of lime green eyes hide behind the pair of glasses she wore. This person also held a first aid kit.

Yomikawa pouted, then left a few moments later.

"Tessou-san, thank you for saving me from the wrath of the patting hand."

I whispered to her as she began to clean up my injuries.

"It's not a big deal.. She usually does this to the hard working Judgment members anyways."

"Is that so.."

_So I'm in the catagory of hard working, that isn't so bad is it..  
><em>

A good five minutes later, my injuries were patched up for good,

_I have a feeling that I'm forgetting something... Oh yea! I have to be somewhere!_

"I have an appointment to go to, so would you two mind if I left sensei?"

"No, you can go. Just remember to submit a report later."

I began to run again, leaving the rest to the Anti-Skill.

Narrative POV:

PLACE: Academy City, District 7

TIME: 17:12 (5:12 P.M.)

April 12th, 20XX

A brown haired girl sighed as she hung up a cell phone with an odd looking strap with a frog on it. She looked her way to her friend with hair styled into two pigtails, tied by a pair of red ribbons. The girls then turned their way slowly to the sleeping mass next to them. For some reason, the girl which had teleported upon this unconscious mass on the ground couldn't use her powers because of the level of shock she is feeling at the time she hurt this innocent black haired bystander. The pigtailed girl began to talk,

"O-onee-sama... I-I'm sorry."

"..."

The girl bowed down onto the floor and apologized again, this time with more enthusiasm.

"O-ONEE-SAMA! I'm sorry for knocking out this person you were trying to help find his way!"

"..."

The brown haired girl sighed. She bean to rub her head, then looked to the girl who apologized.

"I guess I can't stay angry at you forever."

"Onee-sama!"

The girl with pigtails ran up and hugged her 'Onee-sama'.

"Thank you, onee-sama! Thank you for being such a forgiving person!"

The girl cried tears of joy, latched upon the brown haired girl. For the longest time, ever.

"Uhh.. When will you let go Kuroko?"

"Like my love, this hug will last forever-"

*Biri Biri*

A trail of electricity flowed through the girl with pigtails, identified as Kuroko.

"M-misaka onee-sama.."

The electrified girl muttered as she sizzled from the electricity that coursed through her veins, literally.

Misaka, the brown haired girl looked at her unconscious friend until she herd a groan. She turned her attention to the black haired person she was helping a few moments before, whom she thought was getting up.

"A false alarm huh..."

Kuroko got up, walking to the side of Misaka.

"Onee-sama, we should probably put him on his back.. This person looks like he is having a hard time breathing also."

"Ah.. Ok."

The two girls walked up to the person on the ground and flipped him onto his back,

"Ahh! This person-"

"Huh? You know something Kuroko?"

The teleporter nods. She begins to tell about how she knows about this person. She has overherd girls in her class talking about a Japanese guy with blue eyes and a long yellow scarf.

"He must be that guy that everyone at school is talking about. Their description closely matches this person, Onee-sama."

"But Kuroko.. Even if this person is that guy everyone is talking about, it's kind of impossible to have many people already know him. He told me himself, he's a transfer student who's still-"

"Your right Onee-sama! No one can be more famous than you."

Kuroko began to praise, but Misaka just sighs once more..

"Siiiiiiiissssss!"

A teenager is seen in the distance. This is a teenager who has brown hair and brown eyes. The perfect defenition to describe this person would be a Bishe or Bishonen.

"Oooii! Mitoko."

"Tabi-nii,"

Tabikane POV:

PLACE: Acadamy City, District 7

TIME: 17:20 (5:20 P.M.)

April 12th, 20XX

"Ah... I see.."

I slowly began to take in the information, but something was wrong with this explanation. A Judgment member has freely knocked out a civilian that we swear to keep safe.. Just one question though,

"How did this all happen.. It sounds like this guy knew where you were going to teleport.."

"Well.. We don't really know that.."

I sighed..

"I guess I could take him to the hospital for ya. So you could leave the rest to me."

"Really? Thanks. I owe you one bro."

The two girls begin to leave as they wave goodbye. I picked up the scarf wearing unconsciousness next to my feet onto my back. Also finding the phone near the guy. I clicked it on and it shown a map, a red line and a destination point on the small screen.

"Guess this is the place that this guy was going to.."

I began to mutter to myself.. It's not like anyone is here to listen but the guy on my back.

...

...

It's been a long few minutes of silence since I began to walk by the trail provided and I'm hating it. Man.. I think that I'm gonna have to send that friend of Mikoto's to train with new recruits at the Judgment Facilities, I mean this because she has no self-discipline and because she knocked out a civilian. A new civilian to be exact.

"Haaah... Today's going to be one long day.."

I sighed,

"Hello Ionizer-kun."

I heard an all to familiar voice call out to me. But I knew who it was..

"Can't you see I'm kinda dealing with something at the moment, 'middle schooler'.."

I turned to see a blonde haired girl with long straight hair, and a pair of golden starry eyes that witnessed many things. This girl wore a white shirt under a light brown sweater vest and a dark grey skirt, with a pair of gloves and matching socks and shoes. I continued.

"So buzz off Misaki."

"So Rank 1 dares to challenge my authority?"

"..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Former Rank 1."

_This girl is really getting on my nerves. Well.. this person IS one who gets on everyone's minds, whether it's a good or bad thing._

"I don't need you right now, but that guy you're holding."

"Who, this guy? Sorry, I have to take him somewhere."

"I guess I'll have to convince you.."

"Yea? You and what.."

I stopped myself mid-sentence. Looked around the immediate area to see the opposite of what I was going to say. I sighed it out.

"Army... *sigh* I should watch what I say.."

I muttered the last part to myself, remembering that this girl is now a Level 5 who could summon an army in the size of several districts. But these people here are just the people from the crowd, not one person from her faction.

_If this girl is THIS riled up, what did this guy do? Maybe.._

"Why is this guy so important? A love at first site?"

"Of course not! He hypnotized my faction and I can't override the command! So I have to use these bystanders instead."

"Is that so..."

I look towards the guy I'm holding over my back, whom is sleeping peacefully like a dead corpse.

_How is it possible... Does this guy have a unique power of sorts? To even match her level of power would be impossible.._

"You're going to hand him over, or I will make you hand him over!"

This girl pointed at me, as if she was justifying her answer like in the old Phoenix Wright video games. "OBJECTION!" was what came to my mind.

"Oi.. I was put in charge of him.."

I dropped the knocked out guy and brought myself into a fighting stance.

"So you can't have him!"

"Oof!"

I herd someone say from behind me. Of course, curiosity bested me and I saw the ESPer that I dropped on the floor rubbing his head in pain.

"Hey! What the heck was that for?"

The ESPer looked up, he looked at me for a second, then around him. Then at Misaki, standing a few meters behind me.

"AAH! It's that freaking blonde girl!"

END OF CHAPTER 3

Well.. Jouichi is finally awake, and people probably knew who the two girls were. But please review on the new character I introduced, Misaka Tabikane. May it be good or bad, it wouldn't really matter to me but please mind to keep horrible things to a minimum. I'm also thinking of allowing OCs admissions in the future, but remember this is only a thought.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing that is related to the series, but if I did... The things I would add... I only own the Fanfiction and the two OCs of this story.

Text-types

Text=Normal

_Text_=Thoughts

Please Enjoy

とある外国の原石

とある外国のジェムストーン

Toaru Gaikoku no Gemstone

A Certain Foreign Gemstone

Chapter 4: Power of a Gemstone

PLACE: Academy City

TIME: 17:30 (5:30P.M.)

April 12th, 20XX

Jouichi POV:

I woke up falling down. I was dropped like a pebble to the floor, as if gravity was just the chain that yanked me down. I needed to grab a hold of something, but instead I felt something.

The pain I felt when my head hit the floor, you can only imagine it.

"Oof!"

I began to rub my head, the area where my head hit.

"Hey! What the heck was that for?"

I exclaimed at the brown haired guy in front of me. This guy wore I had to have someone to blame.. But there was a huge crowd behind this guy, just staring down at me. Just looking past the person behind this guy in front of me, I saw that Shokuhou girl.

"AAH! It's that freaking blonde girl!"

There was something wrong with this situation though.. Many many many many many many many people had my eyes on me. It was like they were dead puppets waiting to be told to do something.

"..."

The atmosphere seemed dead. As if the moment I woke up, it became like this. I wanted to run but.. I felt kinda numb.

The guy standing right before me began to whisper.

"Don't worry, you have a former Level 5 on your side."

I snickered when I herd that. _Oh my god... did I hear what I just heard. A FORMER Level 5. If what my neighbor said was true about this Level, this guy USE to be a powerful guy. Use to be.._

"W-wha... What are you laughing about. This is no laughing matter. Especially for you."

"What Level are you again?"

I asked, but this guy persisted.

"This isn't a great time to tell you right now."

Something began to feel like a needle being poked into me, probably that girl again. I closed my eyes and sighed,

_Why is this girl after me..._

I begin to wonder, eyes closed just so slightly. The pain that I felt when I went straight to the floor began to subside as I took deep breaths.

I opened my eyes, but I didn't see what I'd usually see. There were pulses of light surrounding everything. One huge light was staring me to the face, a human-shaped light with wing-like proportions leaving its back. Another human-shaped light from behind looked like it was exerting pulses of light, which looked like wires, out from itself and was received by other figures that seemed dark, like it had no power to light itself. One of these wires went straight to my head, but couldn't go any further.

I couldn't hear a sound, well.. The sound sounded distorted, like it was blocked by something. All I can hear was the sound of an echo.

It was weird because this never happened before in my life. But then, a huge chunk of the human-shaped light that stood before me began to disperse bit by bit. Each individual light began to go into me. I looked down to see the dispersed light start to engulf my being. I looked everywhere, but as soon as my eyes closed, the light was gone and it was replaced by the people that was there and a feeling that I felt was familiar.

_D-did I just use Eagle Vision..?_

"Oi! Get up. Can't you hear me?"

The brown haired by asked in a panic and picked me up. But then I felt something in myself that couldn't be contained.

*Biri Biri*

Cackles of electricity began to surround the whole area.

First, the surrounding windmills in the area began to turn the opposite way. Then, buildings in the area began to light up. Seconds later, they lights shut off.

*Biri Biri*

Then, as if wild-like, electricity flowed out of my body. Making it's presence known. The brown-haired guy that was picking me up recieved a shock, a very long powerful shock.

"Aaaaauuughhh!"

The guy roared in pain, until it stopped and he fell to the floor. With burnt, sizzling skin.

"W-wha... errr... Ummm.. Yea.."

I was speechless.

_Did I kill that guy? No! I'm too young to go into the slammer! Nooooooooooo!_

To explain this no is easy, think of how a certain Sith Lord from Star Wars says it.

The sizzling corpse slowly began to move. Then, as if this never happened, the burn marks left him.

"Hey! That frekin' hurt!"

"Huh? How can someone receive such a powerful-looking electric shock."

With a large set of confidence, this guy declared, as if it was law,

"Heh. It's because I'm impervious to electric shocks."

"Hah? Weren't you screaming in pain much earlier?"

"..."

"..."

The atmosphere between us became very silent. Someone had to break the silence, and it wasn't either of us.

"H-hey! Stop ignoring me!"

"Oh. You're still here girl?"

The brown haired guy asked, it was very obvious that he was trying to piss her off, Shokuhou I mean.

"UUuuu... I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you!"

The girl lifted her hand, one finger pointing to a general direction. An area where both me and this guy is occupying at the moment.

"Get them!"

"Heh."

The guy in front of me placed his right hand on the floor.

"HEY! WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING! I DON"T WANT TO GET CAUGHT BY THIS GIRL!"

I shouted on the top of my lungs.

"Just sit back and watch, O.K.?"

The former Level 5 ordered. He scooped his hands off the floor, like he was grabbing the dirt. As he did that, the ground began to tremble and a huge wall erected just in front of him. The length of this wall spawned from sidewalk to sidewalk.

_Is this guy the effing Avatar? No, not the blue people from Pandora.. the guy with the arrow tattoos.  
><em>

"See? No worries.."

The stampede of running stopped.

"That's what everyone says when they think they are safe.."

"Yea.. but we are safe."

The ESPer told me. I wanted to just run as my instincts told, but the ESPer told me it would be a horrible waste of energy. So I complied and took his advice. We began walking the opposite way until we herd a ring.

*ring*

A sound of an electric door bell sounded out. Both me and the other ESPer looked that way, as curiosity bested us. Our eyes looked upon a convenience store, where the end of the cement wall met. Half of the entrance was visible, but this is a convenience store with a double-door entrance.

_Wow.. what a convenience.._

The hypnotized people continued to chase us.

"I SHOULD'VE TRUSTED MY INSTINCTS!"

The two of us began to run, as if death was chasing us.

PLACE: Somewhere in Academy City

TIME: 17:53 (5:53P.M.)

April 12th, 20XX

Jouichi POV:

"Haaah..."

Man, for the past few days, my life has involved this thing called "running." Which I call on major shenanigans, and now ask myself..

_WHY!_

I breathed heavily, dropping myself onto the bench that sat just outside a restaurant. This guy who helped me escape from that girl, who is he exactly.

"We never really gone through introductions, huh."

The brown haired guy got out of his seat. His right thumb pointing to himself.

"I'm Misaka Tabikane. You are..?"

"Ah.. Kazegami Jouichi."

I introduced, well.. not as flashy as that guy.

"What the heck is your Level anyways?"

"0, why?"

"Ehh? It seems like you have a power though.."

"Not really.. My power is.. well.. it needs a catalyst."

"Which is?"

"A form of energy from the existence of charged particles, mainly from electrons and protons that rub at ea-"

"Dumb it down please."

I interrupted. The ESPer in front of me began to think of an easy way to say it.

"Electricity."

Tabikane concluded, he then continued.

"My power.. requires electricity to allow me to mess with Molecular structures, even if it is for a slight moment."

I took in the information, that power sounds kinda badass, but it didn't really make sense..

"May I get the name of this power? All ESPers have one right?"

The ESPer nodded. The brown haired guy began to inform me more.

"I have the ability to manipulate molecular structures through electricity. It's called an element's change, Molecular Manipulation. But I can't really manipulate anything because I can't produce any electricity."

"Ehh? Why?"

"I dunno.. But if you didn't shock me earlier, I wouldn't know how we'd escape from Misaki's wrath."

"So you mean that you have no power.. but miraculously gained it after a shock? Wow.."

I said, this guy nodded. I then continued with one final question.

"So..."

"Yea..?"

"... You're just a rechargeable battery with legs. Right?"

"..."

Tabikane became silent, just an exact amount of 8 seconds time was when he would finally respond.

"Huh? Well.. kind of- Argh!"

The brown haired ESPer began to think. For the next minute or so... a response finally came out of his mouth.

"Oh well.."

The ESPer placed something similar into my hands. My cell.

"You dropped this when you were knocked unconscious, also.."

The ESPer turned to a direction and pointed.

"If you go down this street right here.. You'll find your way to your dormitory if your phone is correct."

Then the ESPer turned back to me.

"So if you have any more questions, ask now or forever hold your peace."

I nodded, no if you ask.

"Well.. I'll bee going now. Jya, matta ne."

The ESPer ran off, like some energetic person.

A few minutes after the ESPer left, I was on my way home. Then, a question began to linger in my mind. Just one simple question.

_Why does that guy look like a girl..?_

PLACE: School Cafeteria

TIME: 11:? (11:?A.M.)

April 13th, 20XX

Jouichi POV:

I held a freshly baked bread in my hand, still steaming from the heat from inside the oven where it came out from.

*Sigh*

I was at the edge of my seat, not literally speaking. The power of a Level 5, the damn Eagle Vision I used.. I'm hurting myself when I think about it..

"Yo! Kaze-kun, you look stressed. Anything happen while you left for home?"

I turn my head to the sunglasses wearing friend I made yesterday.

_If you could tell that much.. you didn't need to ask._

I sigh once more. _Maybe he can tell me about the Level 5s._

Of course, I ask him, but through him eating that bento in his hands, I probably wont understand much.

"Tsukimichado-san.. Do you know anything about Level 5s?"

"Well of course, everyone knows about the Level 5s of Academy City."

"Can you tell me anything about them?"

"Hmnn, ok..."

_That seemed too easy.._

"You should know about the Seven Level 5s of Academy City by now, right?"

"I know some of them."

"Well, I won't bother with those guys."

_Ehhh!_

"But I can tell you about their powers. It may be a bit vague, but it will have to do.."

_Oh... OK, for a second I thought he didn't really know about them._

Tsukimichado took out his phone and shown me a url. I took out my phone and typed out the address. The moment I pressed enter.. It shown two documents: the First listed as the Seven Level 5s of Academy City, the Second showing a link to another document labeled Former Level 5s of Academy City.

"These documents are almost two years old, but it should do.."

"Why is there a former Level 5s link?"

I asked, I never really herd of a former list before.. so it can also be misinformation.

"It is explained in the documents. If not, well then that's that."

I bookmarked the links and put the phone into my back pocket.

*Ring*

The sound of the electric school bell chimed, signaling us that we only have a few minutes till class begins.

"Well, see you to later."

"You sit right next to me though. I even see you where I sit from."

"Not me, I sit a few seats in front of ya Kaze-kun. So how can I see you?"

_There is no arguing with this guy..._

END OF CHAPTER 4

OK Guys... I really thought about the OC thing I mentioned, and I choose to do it. With great difficulty, it may come to pass. Also Here are some oppenings of the Former Level 5s and rankings and powers in this order.

Rank-Name-Epithet-Ability

1-Misaka Tabikane-Ionizer-Electromaster  
>2-Shinmen Mei-Nuclear Shell-Pyromaster<br>3-Unknown-Unknown-Unknown  
>4-Unknown-Unknown-Unknown<br>5-Unknown-Unknown-Unknown  
>6-Unknown-Unknown-Unknown<br>7-Unknown-Unknown-Unknown

The reasons on why they are former will be further explained in the next chapter. So if you want to submit, you can either PM it to me, which can be much easier because I can keep it on track. You must explain powers and no overpowering person with no weakness, there is always a weakness (No matter what situation). There can also be submissions for extra characters with your character, where one covers the others ability (It makes sense to me). GENDER IS ALSO VERY IMPORTANT..

EXAMPLE-

Name: Ryuuzaki Kensei

Affiliation: FORMER (I'm making this dark-side group later)

Ability Name: Hydromaster

Ephithet: Bloody Leviathen

Ability Explanation (How it works): Power is to manipulate the water molecules to their will. In extremely stressful situations, the subject has shown the power to manipulate Blood within their bodies through the water molecules at will, thus gaining the nickname of "Bloody Leviathan". (This is a very weak explanation, cause was too lazy to add more) (Must refer Esper as Subject) (Atleast 2 paragraphs or 8+ sentence long with lots of details)

Age: 23

Occupation: Teacher-Student

Appearance (Can just be General facial Information): Has wavy black hair with a purplish hue, and green eyes. Kensei usually wears a look of an unsatisfactory look.

Personality: He firmly believes that people must do things themselves and not have other people help them. Has no trust towards others and is very selfish as a teenager.

Sexuality: Never took the Sexuality quiz

Height: 185.8cm (6'0.3" (Just over 6ft) (I measured))

Weight (If it is a woman, I can understand Unknown[n/A]): 61kG

Family: n/A

Background (You can have them interact with other OCs submitted by others if you wish, but you must consult with the author of that OC): As a child, Kensei has been sent to Academy City as a Child Error. (You guys can probably do better than me on the background information).

-END EXAMPLE

You can leave some off like the Ephithet if you couldn't think of one on the spot, but I will need names at the least. Also I cannot stress enough on details, so please, even the minor details count. So you guys can use the toaru wikia site to help explain some things, so yea...

One more thing, these people do not necessarily have to be Japanese, they can be from other countries that their parents sent them to Academy city as young kids to gain a power. Many of these characters may be shown, but not just out of the straight next chapter, but will most likely be spread out.

**Additional NOTE: **Please put the date of when your character entered Academy City, especially if they are new and are Transfer/Exchange students.. Can also be day when char shows up in story..

Please rate, review, and subscribe if you feel like it. I also forgot to turn off anonymous reviews. So now everyone can review. But please remember to keep the bad things to a minimum if you are one of the anonymous reviewers.


End file.
